Bade Fun : Victorious the Bade way
by lu3lu4
Summary: This is going to be a story about Bade done in Becks point of veiw for everyone to enjoy...so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because if I did the show would only be Bade…

I put down my pear-phone after sending her a text telling her I was in the driveway. I knew it wouldn't be long until she was out the door, and I was right. Jade almost ran out with her bag on her shoulder. She never didnt look flawless. She had no need for concealer and wore mostly eye liner I've only watched her put it on a million times. She opened the car door easily sliding into the seat and flashed me a slight smile as she reached down and grabbed the coffee already in the cup holder.

"Good morning Babe" I said leaning in to kiss her cheek as I pulled out of her driveway

"Beck no morning is ever good when you're on your way to school" Jade quickly responded after finishing a long sip of her coffee

"Every morning is good when I'm with you" I said waiting for her to roll her eyes and of course she did.

Jade took her phone out of her jacket pocket and after reading the text her facial expression dropped. "

Everything okay?"

"It's my dad." She said looking out the window

"What has he done now?" Her father is the most unhappy man I have ever seen. It's not like Jade where you know that she's happy with being unhappy but it's to the point where he has no emotion at all. Sometimes it's worse than other times though. I have only seen him have emotion twice. Once, when I was in 9th grade Jade and I had gone to her house after our first date and I meet him. He was happy to meet me and smiled; he told Jade, after I left, that he had suspected she would never find someone that would like her (have I mentioned that the man is very rude.) The second time he showed emotion was less than a month ago when he was supposed to be on a business trip but came back home early to find me in his daughters bed, naked with her on top of me. Not a proud moment. He looked disappointed like usual but this time it was more serious he had truly expressed his new found hatred for me.

"What did your dad do?"

"It's my step mom's birthday so we are having dinner at my house with them, apparently"

"We as in you and me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The man does not like me in the least.

"Yes we. You me. Me you. We." She said acting like I was the stupidest being in the world.

"I don't think this will go well maybe I should sit out on this one babe" I said pulling into the school lot.

"Beck please come….." I never get to hear her say please so I got out of the car went to the passenger's side opened the door and looked her in the eyes as she climbed out. "What's in it for me?"

Jade put her lips in front of mine holding them centimeters away. She pecked my lips and left me hanging on for more. Now her lips were next to my ear "…..please" Her voice was soft and almost enchanting. I moved back a step and pulled her body into mine. My back against my truck I started to kiss her. Not any kiss but one with passion and every second of it made me want more. She body fit perfectly with mine; her hands in my hair, mine on the swell of her back. She pulled away and I gave her a sad face before she pulled my arm and lead me to her locker.

"I'll go"

"Thought so"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing…sadly Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Still with Jade holding my hand we made our way down the main hall way of Hollywood Arts. Cat ran up to us.

"Have you guys seen Robbie?"

Jade continued walking over to her locker leaving the question for me to answer.

"Nope we just got here actually"

"Oh pooh, he was at my house yesterday after school working on our project for Sikowitz and he left his harmonica!"

I pretended I care but looked over my shoulder to make sure Jade was still at her locker. "That's terrible but why don't you give it to him in Sikowitz's class?"

"Beck your sooo smart" she said with a high pitched laugh before running off to get to class early.

Turning around I saw Jade closing her locker. She was wearing a black skirt that was formfitting to her amazing body. Her shirt was more loose but the top was tight showing her hour glass figure. My gaze caught her eye and I could slowly see her get embarrassed. She was insecure about her body and the way that she looked, never leaving the house without looking flawless at the least. I walked towards her smirking and went in to kiss her cheek.

"You're the only person in this school who doesn't see how beautiful you are" I whispered into her ear.

"It's funny because every girl in this school won't stop expressing how hot they think you are" She stated then looked at me smiling so I knew it was a joke and she took the compliment I gave her.

"Well I am hot" I said jokingly

She laughed at me and then kissed my lips, just a peck.

"I love you Beck"

"I love you too"

"Hey guys!" Tori has a way with reining moments that Jade and I rarely have. Jade rolled her eyes and said: "I'm getting a soda. I'll meet you in class"

"Hey Tori" I said forcing a smile. Tori's a great friend but I just hate how Jade can't stand being around her sometimes.

"Was this a bad time?"

"A little but it's all good. What's up?"

"Andre and I wanted to ask everyone if they wanted to go to the movies after school. You and Jade wanna come?"

"I would love to but sadly we have to go to a dinner with her family." I said blankly. Even without the dinner it would be hard to make Jade go and I hate leaving her alone.

Tori and I walked to class together in silence. She was disappointed that we couldn't come and I was trying to figure out how I was invited to this dinner. Walking into class the rooms almost half full and Jades sitting in our spot talking to Cat who sits in front of us. Cats a great friend to Jade. Jade and her have been friends for a while. Cat doesn't get Jade thought, at least not like I do. I slide into my seat and rest my hand on her shoulder. She turns and kisses me.

"What did Vega want?"

"Just to talk about hanging out after school" I said staring into her eyes to see if she would have went. But instead her eyes got angry and hurt.

"Just you two! Why would she ask you that?"

"No no no, not just us the whole group!" My response was quick and I saw her rage die down. She put her head on my chest and just sat there. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my head down on her hair. I could feel her heart beating. At first it was fast but now it's becoming slower. Jade doesn't get how much I love her.

"Good Morning class" Sikowitz was wearing his normal hobo attire and sipping on his coconut. "Jade, Andre, Beck and Tori get up here and preform a scene in which a man and his wife have come to a marriage counselor with the wife's mother in law. Jade and Beck you are the happy couple and Tori you're the mom with Andre as the counselor. And go"

These were the scenes I love when I can come on stage and talk to Jade like we do when no body's around. I can hold her hand or kiss her lips with no PDA rules being broken. And Jade of course couldn't object and roll her eyes at me when I called her my everything.


End file.
